An aquatic exercise device which is versatile and can be used in the water by a person who wishes to stay partially afloat and upright is highly desirable.
This invention involves an aquatic exercise device. In particular, the invention is concerned with a device for people that do upright exercise in the water such as water running.
It is currently unknown to have a device which can be strapped about the body in a variety of manners so as to fit to different body shapes and which can adjust buoyancy characteristics in the most ideal way for a particular user.
This invention relates to an aquatic device with buoyant elements which was described in the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,391. The contents of that disclosure are incorporated by reference herein.